<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ben 10 SR:season 1 by ReadingSnailBg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015003">Ben 10 SR:season 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingSnailBg/pseuds/ReadingSnailBg'>ReadingSnailBg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ben 10 Stranded on a Remnant [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ben 10 Series, RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Force 10-X not included, Alternate Universe, Alternate dimension Albedo, Aura (RWBY)/Mana (Ben 10 Series) concept fusion...wait...FLOCK!, Ben's birthday 15th of December, Crossover, Gen, Minor character design changes and/or minor power mechanic changes, RWBY timeline interpretations for the story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:14:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingSnailBg/pseuds/ReadingSnailBg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After an unknown event causing the omnitrix to initiate it's in built teleporter,to an alternate Universe counterpart of Earth,leading to be discovered by the counterpart of Azmuth's lab assistant/pupil Albedo.Now Ben has to wander this world while learning about it,fight criminals and counterparts of his alien enemies,somehow survive living the life of the poor,getting convinced at the possibility of being in an anime meanwhile still in his pajamas.All that playing in place of alien force.This world, "The world of Remnant".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albedo (Ben 10 Series) &amp; Ben Tennyson, Ben Tennyson &amp; Ruby Rose (RWBY), Ben Tennyson &amp; Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose (RWBY) &amp; Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ben 10 Stranded on a Remnant [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Not Earth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben awakens up to find he is not in Bellwood or Earth or the Milky Way or even his native universe.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>2010 Saturday 20 November night:</strong>
</p><p>We open with seeing Ben now 14 year old wearing his pajamas consisting of a black T-shirt and white shorts,wearing on his left wrist the bulky watch looking like device in a black and grey colour shceme,white tube-looking things and the face plate consisting of the usually green hourglass symbol,usually because it's grey now.Soundly sleeping on a pile of leaves.</p><p>"Wake up already terran and explain yourself"yelled somebody.</p><p>"Ughha...10 more minutes mo..."tried to answer the omnitrix wielder,but was interupded by robotic verson of his voice,signaled by the hourglass symbol durning blue"Omnitrix recharged to functioning level.Detecting within the universe another omnitrix,start synhronization"</p><p>"Ugh...What about recharging and synhroni..."then Ben realized"Why is the omnitrix on my wris..."</p><p>"You are awake now,so you start answering to my questions human!"demanded the voice revealing to be small humanoid ailen with really minor frog-like characteristics,grey skin,facial structure that helps him with looking serious despite the small size,wearing a green tunic that doesn't look well with his red eyes,with black vertical line,one horizontal on his waist,black coral and sleeve with metal decorations on the neck,end of shoulders and sleeves.</p><p>"Um...weren't you with normal grey matter eyes of colour"Asked Ben ignoring his question.</p><p>"Don't drift of my question,especialy if it raises more questions..."stated the grey alien"Like how did you get the omnitrix,how you know me enough to regognize me and how you know the devices name"</p><p>"Um don't you remember that time I fought on Galvan Prime and B..."</p><p>"How do you know the name of the galvan's home world's and natural satelite's name?"</p><p>"...while I fought him as Heatblast you tried to destroy him with the second helix,spoiler alert,it back fired"</p><p>"First how does a human like you know about the helixes and second you talk nonsense the plan to overload the corrupted mechamorph was succesful with the only negative consequence was that the first thinker scolded me for doing the only thing that could've been done about this problem"was the galvan's explanation.</p><p>"Okay, now you are the one that doesn't make sense."retorted Ben"And why was I sleeping over those leaaaves..."then Ben noticed that somewhere around third of the moon is... blown out with the chunks large enough to be visible from the planet are still close to the moon"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE MOON!"</p><p>
  <strong>OG series intro/opening.</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>"Hhm...human having the omnitrix despite it's latest prototype not send away for use,because of the problem with the ectonurite DNA and the human sample needing to be replaced,because the transformed subject always is with the DNA donor's eye colour..."was muturing the red eye galvan before being grabed by Ben.</p><p>"Okay red eyed Grey matter!Answer which space battle happened to blow THE MOON!?And why was I sleeping on pile of leaves?...Wait was I part of the space battle that blew the moon?"the boy started rabidly asking questions at the galvan.</p><p>"It's very simple even for a species with average intelligence like you human..."started answering the galvan"This is not your home universe".</p><p>"Wait,wait,wait."reacted Ben"How did I ended up on an another universe"</p><p>"That's also simple human.You obviously somehow by your sheer stupidity found a way to set an in-built teleporter to send you to this universe's vesion of whatever you call your homeplanet"proposed the grey red eyed alien.</p><p>"Yeah,there is a problem with 'it was my stupidity'?"stated green eyed boy"This..."he pointed at the omnitrix"Was not on my wrist last time I checked"then he realized"Hey you still didn't answer what happened to the moon!"</p><p>"There exist no documents about what blew this planet's satelite."stated the galvan</p><p>"Um I am sure that it's not ma..."</p><p>"I meant natural satelite you moroing creature that doesn't know the meaning of satelite"insulted the alien"And besides this world somehow still hasn't developed basic space faring technologi despite being level 4 planet,that somehow hasn't discovered matterials emiting gamma..."</p><p>"Uh can I ask the important questions already?"whined Ben.</p><p>"Why they still didn't develop basic space..."the red eyed galvan tried to guess</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"How are they still not discovering gamma-radiation emiting..."</p><p>"No!"</p><p>The red eyed galvan frowned and facepalmed"Homosapien intelligence."he muttured"What is your based on skewed priority question?!"</p><p>"Do humans from this world..."started asking Ben</p><p>"Universe."corrected the alien.</p><p>"...have any abilites that aren't 'taller than grey matters'..."continued Ben</p><p>"Galvan."the frog-like alien again corrected.</p><p>"...like wielding magic?"Ben finished the question.</p><p>"Hhm...It seems your priority isn't skewed because..."the galvan noted.</p><p>"Hey,stop diverging from my questions to judge how dump I am like you're the teacher."demanded the teenage boy.</p><p>"Fine!The humans and their group of sub-species natives to this universe's version of Terra have discovered how to do very limited mana manipulation over their internal reserves,including one ability per person determined by still uknown factor,thanks to it's reality-warping property and the definition of magic-users acording to the galvans studing the ocult is that magic is the practice of manipulating the reality-warping properties of mana by spells,rituals or both."explained the galvan then noticed Ben's bored expretion"were you lisening human!?"</p><p>"Um...Yes!Humans here have super powers for magical system."answered the human.</p><p>Then we shift prespetive to something that is closing to Ben and the still unamed galvan while we hear the red eyed alien say"Teenage humans adention span"</p><p>Then we hear Ben say"Now next questions.What creatures live in this world that requires..."then Ben tilts his head at the creatures direction and at least it's red glowing eyes and continues to speak with increasing worry"their superpowers!"And then the creature leaves the shadow that was hiding it,revealing to be what seems to be a werewolf with black furr,face,claws,spikes coming out of the arms and spine that are made out of bone like matterial.</p><p>Then the galvan spoke"You Terrans call them creatures of grimm.They don't attack out of need to eat,only fight animals out of teritorial dispute,observation shows that they don't engage in any reproducting behaviours instead,coming from what could be traced to some sort of black substan..."</p><p>Then the werewolf grimm jumped at Ben provoking him to dodge roll then scream"AAA!NOT THE FACE!NOT THE FACE!"and the process gets reapeated four times,then the werewolf succesfuly landed a swipe that tore up the skin on Ben's left shoulder making him cringe from pain,but the grimm didn't succesfuly capitalize well on the strike by chosing to swipe his face instead,leaving Ben with three claw wounds on his face.Probting Ben instictivly to put his arms on the wounds over the shoulder and face.</p><p>"AHh,Ahh,Aw!I SAID NOT THE FACE"Yelled the omnitrix wielder recoling backwards while removing his arms from the wounds to check the omnitrix which the hourglass symbol is still blue<br/>
"Work!Work!Work!"Then the grimm again leaped at Ben to finish him,but the teenager dodge rolled at the monster's direction avoiding the attack.Then Ben leaped at the grimms back making sure he doesn't land on the spikes.And then with his right arm he grabs on one of the spikes in preperation for...</p><p>The grimm starts to run and leap in random directions in hope of getting rid of Ben of it's back.Ben meanwhile is screaming and feeling like a rag doll that somehow is still not over a roll of spike.Then he grabs with the other hand another spike in hope of lessening of the chance of being trown or landing on the werewolfs spike,but that in turn made him feel the pain from probably the wounds on the shoulders worsen,until he got trown out of the grimms back.</p><p>"Aaa!Off."were the boy's words when he landed  on the ground.Ben quickly got up and started to walk backwards while trying to activate the omnitrix,but the button pressing and faceplate slamming only stained the aforementioned faceplate.</p><p>Then the Grimm prepared to lung at the helpless teenager,but hesitated when it heard the watch announce something.</p><p>"Recalibration completed in 3...2...1..."then in green light the device changed it's shape to look like an actual wrist watch with a band with two green vertical lines, each one on either end of the band with really thin horizontal green lines separating the black rectangles.And the edge of the faceplate now seems to resemble metal,but the recalibration didn't remove the blood of the faceplate. </p><p>Ben quickly pressed the button,making the device's core pop out and project a hologram of the selected alien,but the blood is blocking parts of it only showing enough for Ben to notice. </p><p>"A new alien?"then starts to dial noticing that despite not being able to see exactly how they looked like"This definitely aren't any of my original aliens"meanwhile the grimm was slowly closing in,preparing  for one more leap.</p><p>The boy now has dialled at what he could tell was a humanoid plant and checked the wound on the shoulder then at the werewolf "Okay omnitrix give me the plant guy not idk grey matter 2.0."then when he was going to slam the omnitrix the grimm lunged at him in slow motion,only for Ben to be covered in flash of green light in the last moment.</p><p>When the flash fated we see Ben now as a humanoid plant which is made of standard green plant matter while the head and hips are made of a black somewhat seed looking material,red and yellow petals roughly imitating fire with green eyes and nails made of what seems to be flint which also covers the edge of the openings on each palm the omnitrix now imitating the look of a badge now on his chest.Now holding the werewolf with both his hands while we see the wounds that transfered to the transformation closing thanks to regenerative abilities.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xTKatLk2TWY">Play-Emerald heroes</a>
</p><p>Then Ben as the plant guy spins enough times to throw the grimm werewolf at a nearby tree,breaking that tree in the process.When the grimm recovered from the collison to the tree it recived a combo of left and right hook and regular punch finishing it of.</p><p>"Pfff!Those things are supposed to be danger to humanity,unless the werewolf are just the weakest,we are at a wining war?"claimed the plant guy.</p><p>"This ones you Terrans call beowulfs.Like the loboans from the moon Anur Lobo they resemble which in turn have resembelence of a species of canines you call wolves travel in pact which makes that you are attacked by one unusual."expositioned the galvan when he and Ben notice 10 pairs red eyes <strike>likely</strike> definitively from the packmates of the beowulf that got killed.</p><p>Ben then tries to crack his knuckles when the red eyed grey matter expositioned that"Methanosians are carnivourios plant life from the filled with swamps,methane and poisonous gasses planet of methanos,they can use the flint on their fingers and palm to ignite the methane they release by friction generated heat,covered in a flame retardant supstance,have one of the most impesive regenerative and chlokinetic abilities..."</p><p>Then beowulf #1 leaped at the methanosian,but he sidesteped,ignited the methane he is releasing from the palms and then launched a flamethrow at the beowul setting it on fire.</p><p>Then beowulf #2 made the same mistake as #1,but the methanosian this time used his fire for propulsion backwards likely skill translated from alien Ben calls Heatblast,then he starts throwing fire balls at beowulf #2 while it tried to close the distans by running ignoring the fact that that it recieves a barriage of non-exposive fireballs.Then beowulf #2 tried to swipe the methanosian but predictably for humans atleast the methanosian dodge rollerd then with one of his hands lauched another flamethrow move setting beowulf #2 also on fire.</p><p>"This have to be the most flammable monsters..."#3 to #6 are probably smarter because they all grouped on the methanosian tearing him peace by peace while we see the chunks of the methanosian that are on the ground sink in it.Then moments later the four beowulfs turned their direction towards one direction.Then plant matter suddenly emerges from the ground reforming into the methanosian.</p><p>Then the beowulfs leaped at Ben in hopes of catching him.But he got away with propulsion causing the beowulfs to crash into each other then they receive rain of methane filled fireballs.</p><p>Then when Ben was about to land on the beowulfs,he got tackled by beowulf #7 but it was kept way from tearing the methanosian by being helt back by the plant alien's arm and foot.With the other arm used to gas beowulf #7 with methane,then he produced another fireball"Hey beowulf,eat some SWAMPFIRE."then the now named Swampfire threw the fireball at beowulf #7's mouth causing it to explode in methane explotion.</p><p>"Wait beowulf?Great now people would thing I named my werewolf form after them even thought I Didn't..."Swampfire then was interupted by beowulf #8 and #9 attacking him.But Swampfire dodged by sidestepping then rapidly jabed beowulf #8 to death.Then he felt the slash from beowulf #9 and when it tried to stab Swampfire he had caught the claws then he notices beowulf #6 approaching probting the methanosian to use #9 to beat #6 to death.Both beowulfs died.</p><p>Beowulfs #3,#4 and #5 are closing in while Swampfire again ignited the releasing methane,then when the beowulfs got close enough swampfire starts spining hitting the grimm with fire emiting slaps disorenting them and so until they catch fire like the other ones because like only three of ten died by means not involving fire.</p><p>Finaly beowulf #10 sneaked behind Swampfire bitting his head,but before it got any chance to tear his head Swampfire used his super strenght to remove the jaws on his head,then threw away the beowulf then finished it with the same right and left hook,but this time using uppercut.</p><p>"I actually can't decide if I didn't got rusty or the werewolfs here are that bad."joked swampfire.</p><p>"Yes,yes congratulations on poor comedy..."tried to sarcastically reply the galvan when he heard what's probably his ear piece ringing,then the galvan imediately pressed um whatever the galvans use instead of buttons.</p><p>"Albedo!Explain yourself why is there a second omnimatrix that was similar enough to the prototype back in Galvan Prime to activate the synchronization feature?"questioned a sturn voice on the other end of the call.</p><p>While the now named Albedo explains the situation,swampfire notices yet another and hopefully last pair of the now familiar red eyes</p><p>The methanosian casped with all his sarcastic tone mustured"Ohhh nooo.A beowolf.What am I gonna do.I'm just a plant that finished 11 beowulf"the grimm just growled.</p><p>"You can attack now."taunted Swampfire.It just growled again."What's wrong I tought you beowolfs like to interupt my jokes"Swampfire again taunted.</p><p>"Can you be silent you human turned methanosian!I am trying to explain your situation to the first thinker himself!"complained Albedo.</p><p>The grimm that is presumed to be a beowulf growled yet again"And now my patienes of a student with colorful grades ran out."then Swampfire used another flamethrow move.</p><p>Then the beast leapt at the plant alien,jumping over the flames revealing that it's twice as large as the previous 11 with the spikes on the body grown bigger even in proportion,small bone plates random places on the shoulder and knees and also having exposed ribcage.And when the large beowulf land over Swampfire,he started and eventualy succeeded at tearing the methanosian in two.Then the upper part of the body starts to grow back his legs while the arms slowly remove the jaws from the head.</p><p>When Albedo turned around and noticed the large beowulf,the galvan droped another exposition"And the pact includes a larger one.One beowulf that reaches this size you humans call Alpha based on what you call the leading wolf in your false idea of wolf pact dynamics."</p><p>And when Swampfire freed his head and heart the galvan's expsosition he retorted"Huh?Did you talk something involving..."then he felt claws stabing"...wolves?".Before the Alpha beowulf could take a chance to tear Swampfire,it recived a fireball right at it's well right eye throwing the plant alien out of pain.</p><p>When Swampfire landed on the ground he started throwing fireballs at the Alpha,but it dodged the bariage instead the stray fireballs land on the trees fallen leaves generaly anywhere that is burnable.</p><p>"Watch where you are throwing this methane fueled fire!Your moronic action are setting wildfire!"complained Albedo.</p><p>"Oh well let's see if you can throw strays in a way that the fo..."the Alpha leaped again prompting Swampfire to extend his hand in preperation for teeth and claws.But when he opened his eyes he saw the Alpha being stoped by a nearby not on fire tree making him stare in brief confusion.</p><p>"Haven't you been listening about the part of methanosians having chlorokinesis!"scolded Albedo.</p><p>"Bad news normal teens don't..."the Alpha broke the tree holding it,but instead of leaping it starts to wait for Swampfire to do his next move"Whats with werewolfs not allowing comedy in their visinity"joked Swampfire.</p><p>Then when thinking what to do he noticed on his arms some seeds,then grabed those seeds and threw them at the Alpha beowulf iridating it.Then it slowly starts aproaching Swampfire with visible sinces of preperation to avoid the fire.The seeds iregulary grew into tendrils that snared the alpha beowulf giving Swampfire the oportunity to launch a flamethrow lasting approximatry 10 seconds while the alpha desperatly trying to tear the tendrils on the front legs,but when it got free it too got set on fire making it frantically run away probaly hoping to find a body of water.</p><p>"I still stand on both points about the grimm and beowolfs"snarked the methanosian.</p><p>"HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT YOU HAVE TO STOP A FOREST FIRE YOU CREATED!"yelled Albedo.</p><p>"Yeah,yeah,yeah.I am cleaning my mess and bla bla bla."answered Swampfire with iritated tone while making puppet hand jestures.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Galvan Prime:Equivalent of 2010 Saturday 20 November</strong>
</p><p>We briefly time skip to a room where an eldery galvan dressed in a green rope featuring metal decorations like Albedo's tunic,on his face tentacles imitating a beard and having the normal for galvans green eyes reading probably results the computer made comparing the data banks of Ben's omnitrix and the one kept somewhere in the building while Albedo was waiting and Ben sleeping.</p><p>When the elder galvan finished reading he commanded Albedo"Albedo wake the human up."but Albedo probably didn't need to because of the old galvan's yell made Ben start twitching and subsecuently wake up.</p><p>"Uuuahh!What a weird dream."stated Ben"The omnitrix was somehow back to my wrist,becoming a sleeker watch,fought probably the multiverse's most flammable werewolves,because for dream reasons I ended up in an Iiisss..."notices the omnitrix,the two galvan and the obvious fact that it's not his room"...nevermind".</p><p>"Good the first thinker himself wants your presense."Albedo notified.</p><p>Ben then standed up went to the old galvan"Okay Azmuth what are you going to ask..."</p><p>"Giving you question is a complete waste of time."interupted Azmuth the elder galvan.</p><p>"Huh?"was confused Ben.</p><p>"Do you know anything of history and culture of diffrent planets?"retorically asked Azmuth.</p><p>"Uhh..."didn't answer Ben"Is the test optional"jokingly asked Ben probting Albedo to facepalm.</p><p>"And that's the point."were the old galvan's words"But knowledge about the omnitrices..."</p><p>"Wait,wait,wait!"interupted Ben"The plural of omnitrix is omnitrices not omnitrixes?"</p><p>That question offended Albedo"You moronic creature!The first thinker is trying to explain to you vital information to you because unless you show me evidence that your universe's counterpart of the first thinker made a mistake and you interupted him with your moronic quest..."</p><p>"ALBEDO!"scolded Azmuth causing Albedo to shut up.Then Azmuth mutured"I so hate when Albedo acts like as if he is my trouble causing adopted son."</p><p>Then Azmuth continued"Your omnitrix has data banks to store the DNA information instead of being a reciver."</p><p>"Reciver of what exactly?"questioned Ben while scratching his head.</p><p>"Nothing important to know for now"refused to answer the first thinker"And so when I made inspections while you fell asleep I noticed that from these data banks only miss sample for the conductoid DNA and any samples from the faunus group of Terran sub-species."</p><p>But when Azmuth mentioned about no conductoid samples he ratter quickly asked a question"Uh...Uhm...Faunus?"</p><p>"Group of subspecies of homosapien that seem to have evolved to imitade traits from other species of fauna native to Terra probably for some sort of specialisation."explained Azmuth.</p><p>"Uhh so there are on not-earth people that have cat ears and tail?"said Ben while making expresion that reads 'why am I not suprised'.</p><p>"I am going to say 'It's a miracule that they don't have major problems with posibly unstable DNA.' "were the elder's somewhat criptic words.</p><p>"Uuunstaablee DNA?"questioned the green eyed boy.</p><p>The Azmuth started to explain something"Do you think it's normal for terran to be born with only one sensory for hearing organ?"</p><p>"Uh noo?"shruked the teenage human.</p><p>"Then about being born with only one arm"continued the galvan.</p><p>"That sounds like being screwed out of ever playing video games."commented jokingly Ben but before Albedo could take offence the red eyed galvan was stopped by Azmuth's glare.</p><p>"Then imagine that for some no good reason you either are born with two ear but one arm or the other way around."was Azmuth's thought experiment.</p><p>"Oh I get."stated the omnitrix wielder"It's either the cat ears or the tail."that probted Albedo to face palm at that moment of missing the point.</p><p>"And your omnitrix has a sample of...um...now that I think about it I am only 90% sure that it isn't mutated human DNA mistaken for a sample of seperate species"was the galvans odd statement.</p><p>"What power's to they have?"asked the brown haired teenager.</p><p>"Not important?"was the first thinker's refusual"Now any diffrence between the versions of your universe and your universe is purely aesthetic."</p><p>"And your omnitrix probably thanks to the synchronization between your version of the omnitrix and the one here it now recives the data that was supposed to be recived by the other one."expositioned Azmuth.</p><p>"Uhhh?"</p><p>"You.Are.Transorming.Into.The.Conterparts.From.This.Universe."was the galvans final explanation.</p><p>"Now Albedo wait in the other room and prepare to teleport yourself and the human?"instructed Azmuth probting Albedo to follow those instructions.</p><p>"Now Albedo will watch over you to ensue that you are not misusing the device"were the elder's word while Ben frowned that he'd essentialy be watched by a babysitter"So promise that you won't make anything that may prove Albedo right.(sigh)I don't want to now what could he do if it happens."pleaded the old galvan while looking down.</p><p>Then Ben exited the room to be met with the flash of light from the teleporter</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>2010 Sunday 21 November Morning:</strong>
</p><p>The scene opens with seeing a standard routine of a happily married couple preparing for breakfast consisting of the Blond housewife preparing the tables while her husband who has hair in similar shade of brown to that of Ben's is reading the newspaper while waiting for the food to be ready.</p><p>And so the breakfast is ready leying on the table three dishes of food.One for the wife,second for the husband and the third for their child."Ben.It's breakfast time"announced the mother expecting for her child named Ben to come...Wait?</p><p>When the mother waited enough she climbed the stair and walked to a door.Then she knocked the door while commanding"*knock**knock*Ben get up it's breakfast time and tidy your room if it has to"</p><p>The middle aged woman waited for response,but there were non.Then she opened the door.</p><p>But she noticed the horrifing image her own son not being anywhere in the room causing her to knee down casp and cover her mouth and starting to cry.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Character  Profile:Benjamin Tennyson<br/>
</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Species:Homosapien/Terran/Human</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Homeplanet:Earth(The version of Terra from Ben's universe and I am going to call this universe 'dimension 10')</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Age:14-15 Terra star cycles<br/>
</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Abilities:Subject is cabable of CQC in the form of free-style thanks from experience and whatever training a 10 year old could realisticaly do;Cabable of  aming with diffrent projectiles from experience using alien lifeforms cabable of using and producing them;Cababilities of  an athlete his age;Cabable at utilizing the diffrent power sets from his transformation:Cabable fast thinking and adapting to the situation.<br/>
           Semplance-Uknown.Note the possibility of not having one because of his status as a human from an alternate 'verse.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Equipment:The omnitrix:A Dna modifier advanced enough to modify the user's DNA into theoreticaly what is supposed to be a reflection of what the user would be if they were born a member of the selected species.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Weaknesses:Ben has the weaknesses of the anatomy of whatever form he currently inhabits especialy these of the human's.</strong><br/>
<strong>                    Heavy relilanse on the omnitrix.</strong><br/>
<strong>                    Downplayed tentancies of acting before thinking and moments of cockyness.</strong><br/>
<strong>                   The omnitrix has a timer that lasts only a few minutes(number isn't exact)that after reaching zero turns the user into their original form setting another timer that prevents the user from choosing another form until it reaches zero(possible somewhere around 5 minutes) and also is prone to transform the user into one form instead of the form the user selected.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Counterparts from...uhhh...calling it dimension R4:None.</strong> </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1.Be warned I am going to have fun with the alternate universes consept.<br/>2.The origin of adding flint in Swampfire's character design was need for a method for him to ignite his methane,but learned in wikipedia it recuirers flint and steel and you can't put metal on a plant and liked too much the flint idea.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. From shadows of an train heist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While he was trying to find a settlement Ben stumbles upon terrorists' base, will Ben stop their latest plan or will his presence be unneeded.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1.Warning! Significantly larger than the previous chapter and expect the following chapters to be closer to the sizes of this one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>2010 November 21 Sunday midnight </strong>
</p><p>We open with the midnight scenery of a forest full of trees that have leaves yet to start massively falling despite it being late fall. Heck this forest seems to consist of trees that have red leaves almost year-round. </p><p>Then we see in the night sky red blur pass by while a beeping comes from somewhere. </p><p>The blur from earlier lands on a branch strong enough to support it's weight revealing that it's some sort of red flying manta ray which has two legs that are useful only for very short distance walking and staying still, a tail, the front of it's 'wings'(what? I don't know a better term) and roughly 'U' shaped horns are in a yellowish color, four fingers on each hand  two green eyes and badge on the middle of his chest with a familiar hourglass symbol that flashes between red and green implying that the manta Ray is Ben in a new form. </p><p>And with the final beeping a flash of red light engulfed Ben reverting him to his human form. </p><p>Then Ben sighed and looked at the waretreating that the hourglass symbol is red now"You would think that flying at jet speeds will allow someone to find civilization already"then he brainstormed an idea"I am calling you Jet Ray..."</p><p>"Did you really think you can escape my supervision human"that scared Ben to almost fall down but grab the branch at the last moment preventing him to fall from the ground then when he looked up he saw it was just Albedo on a higher branch with his arms on his back. </p><p>"How did you get here?"questioned the Tennyson. </p><p>Then Albedo showed what's on his right hand"Have you already forgotten about the teleporter"then showed a radar like device on his left one"And all I needed to do was track the energy radiated out of the omnimatrix core."</p><p>"And I wasn't running. I was trying to find society."retorted Ben</p><p>
  <strong>OG series intro</strong>
</p><p>While Ben is waiting for the watch to switch to green mode he started to tap it. </p><p>"Stop playing with the dial while the selection mode is not active."complained the red eyed galvan"You may a accidentally set some sort of SDM to who knows to what amount of explosive power."</p><p>"I was just taping it."defended Ben. </p><p>"You were supposed to be the wielder of Azmuth's greatest creation. Someone that was supposed to be trusted to use it correctly, but you human were trying to break..."</p><p>And so Ben was listening to him as much as he listened to teachers complaining about his behaviour</p><p>Then thanks to the moonlight Ben noticed that a teenage girl was walking slowly as if she is sneaking holding what seems to Ben to be a rapier unaware of Ben's presence. And Ben wasn't planing to reveal it because of her wearing a mask that resembled a chameleon face made of bone and judging by very brief encounter with grimm bear as the now named Jet Ray those monster seem to resemble animals and have faces made of bone. </p><p>Then when the boy was sure she was far enough of him he asked"Do you have Idea why was she wearing this mask? </p><p>"A poor adempt to scare somebody?"was Albedo's assumption"The mask doesn't seem to be good for covering faces."</p><p>Then the omnitrix conveniently switched to it's green mode and it's wielder pressed a button and dialed the green hologram of a humanoid with a vague reaper and phantom characteristics, bug eyes and blunt teeth, the colour scheme couldn't be made out thanks to the green colour of the holograms"Does it have a mind of it's own?"asked Ben with unease</p><p>"Don't be ridiculous human. Where did you get the idea that a necrofriggians have..."Albedo was interrupted by a flash of light and Ben was gone likely as the selected alien"Return here human I still have to explain about the necrofriggians!"</p>
<hr/><p>While the alien was stalking the girl from earlier we can notice it's skin is predominantly dark blue and his cloak is actually two pairs of dark blue moth wings and the hood two antennas.</p><p>The mothman had arrived at the destination of a camp full of people that wore grimm masks. The masked people as far it seems were wearing a uniform of white shirt/jacket/hoody with black sleeves with the only exception being one guy with chainsaw wearing a sleeveless variation and the girl from before wearing thigh sleeveless leather suit. And he noticed that most of them have visible animal traits. </p><p>"Wait? They all are faunuses...uh fauni...faunus?"couldn't get the plural of the word faunus the necrofriggian"Now how do I make sure if they are terrorists or cultist..."then he tought of something worse than terrorists or cultists"...or cultist terrorists"</p><p>Then he looked at the largest tent in the camp, assessed that their plans could possibly be in that tent and desented towards it while nobody was watching and phased through the roof.</p><p>While in the tent the mothman noticed one of those things used to sharpen blades, boxes with stickers of fire, lightning ,a wave, ice cube and one with earthquake. Then noticed a map of the forest and a desk. </p><p>The mothman ghost inspected the map but there wasn't anything interesting, then inspected the desk's drawers. He eventually found plans of how to make a bomb"Yup those are terrorists"and apperantly being a mothman ghost comes with seeing in the dark or else there was no way to make out what was in this tent. </p><p>"...fire...dust?"was confused the alien moth from the bomb making instructions"I'm clearly not getting something.".</p><p>Then he inspected more the desk and found a schedule of a trair or more accurately a train heist.Including plans of the train's layout the coordinates and time to be in a place where they'll hop on the train.</p><p>"Well only the terrorist will complain of their map of..."he read the title"...The Foreverfall and plan for their heist..."then the tent's door open revealing the chainsaw guy who apperantly also could see in the dark seens he noticed the bomb making plans slowly decent and quickly closed the tent door. </p><p>The mothman ghost who was hovering near the ceiling only to hear the chainsaw guy"Brothers and sisters! Enemy of the white fang is cowaring in leader Taurus' tent trying to sabotage us..."</p><p>Meanwhile Ben was testing if he can make things he touches also intangible. He can't. </p><p>"Now I start to think of the possibility of them being cultist terrorists."then he noticed his breath and smirked"Let's see how much of a <span class="u">Big Chill</span> I am."</p><p>Then when the now named White Fang were about to enter the tent they feld as if their legs are frozen because their legs are frozen. </p><p>"Is something wrong in here? Hmm, probably just am too cool for this place"taunted Big Chill while ascenting from the ground unfolding the wings and antenna.</p><p>"GHOST!"most of the members shouted. </p><p>Then a girl with deer tail starts to shoot Big Chill with her blaster"FOR THE WHITE FANG!"but he just phased throught it until the batteries ran out. </p><p>Big Chill quickly saw the chainsaw wielder try to call someone with a holographic mobile phone. The mothman used his cryokinesis to form icicle he threw at the um...Ben is calling it holophone and broke it before chainsaw guy could press the call button. </p><p>Then Big Chill noticed the girl with the grimm chameleon mask trying to do the same but, was making sure she wasn't going offguard for the attack. Big Chill then closed the distans while the girl pmothman, a button on her rapier causing it to start cracking with yellow electricity and behaving more like a lash.</p><p>Seeing the action Big Chill shifted to his intangible state and taunted"Try I am literally untouchable..."the electricity from the rapier/whip shocked the mothman causing him to shift to tangibility allowing the whip to wrap around his arm"Seeeens wheeeen waaas eeeeleeeectriiiciityyyy aaaaantiiiii ghoooost weeeeaaapooon!"</p><p>The (likely) chameleon girl out of hesitation of wanting to kill the phantom mothman pressed a button returning the whip to it's original rapier form leaving Big Chill bearly standing up slightly retreating near the chainsaw guy and heard ice breaking.</p><p>The chainsaw wielder free from the ice turned on his chainsaw on prompting the necrofiggian to turn his head towards him and when the alien was about to be slamed by a chainsaw, fought the electric shock and shifted at the last moment freezing said chainsaw in the process.</p><p>Big Chill acsended and from the night sky checked the other members of the White Fang discussing how to defeat a ghost then checked the chameleon girl to see she already dialed a number successfully pressing the call button then the alien mothman looked down at the chainsaw man who already made cracks on the ice.</p><p>The alien flaped his wings simultaneously creating and launching icicles at the chameleon girl. </p><p>She quickly turned her rapier to it's whip mode and used it to deflect the icicles. But she didn't expect Big Chills dive allowing him to yank the 'holophone' out her hand, crushing it ending the call attempt. </p><p>One of the generic white fangs shouted while holding up his 'holophone' "What's leader Taurus' number?"then Big Chill threw another icicle at his.</p><p>"Bad news. Your phones are confiscated."quipped the necrofriggian and flew to one of the mooks.</p><p>"Don't let him get any scrolls!"ordered the chainsaw wielder. </p><p>The mook in question tried to take a boxer stance(his legs are still stuck in ice) and threatened with a exaggerated French accent"I fear no ghost"then tried to land a three jab combo. Big Chill effortlessly sidesteped took the now named scroll and karate chopped it. </p><p>The phantom mothman then flew to the deer girl only to be hit with by a blaster's handle in a three hit combo of vertical hit, diagonal one and horizontal one. There was a fourth one but he phased through and pickpocketed the scroll only to feel a hand on the back of his head and another on the hand he was holding the scroll. Before he realises what's going on the deer girl slamed her scroll towards his head dizzying him for a moment. Then she tried to headbutt him Big Chill turned intangible phasing the headbutt and getting away from her.</p><p>When the mothman landed in front of another WF member the mook tried to shoot him but Big Chill turned intangible and phased through two (apparently) stun lasers at opposite directions stunning them. </p><p>"AND THAT ANSWERS WHY WE DIDN'T SHOT HIM"shouted an obnoxious member. </p><p>"Wait!"a WF minion with floppy dog years commanded."I know how to calm the ghost"stated  said White Fang"Oh spirit of the dead we are sorry for invading your resting place. But we are freedom fighters for our kind. Fighting to bring the humankind to their knees for the injustice they brought us ,to you  and you desen..."Big Chill broke his scroll"...Nevermind. It's not working."</p><p>Then the chainsaw guy freed his chainsaw and charged at Big Chill who after breaking another five scrolls noticed the elite member and shifted to intangiblity prompting the guy to stop around and go to a guy who wore glasses above his mask. </p><p>Then Big Chill approaches another member causing him to scream bloody murderer"BLOODY MURDER! BLOODY MURDER! BLOODY MURDER!"literally. </p><p>"I am getting sick of those scroll breakings."complained Big Chill while starting to get weary about the timer.</p><p>When the necrofriggian again took flight, three terrorists tried to shoot him down with their blasters. Big Chill maneuvered throught them he got to one of them chrushed his blaster then scroll his scroll. Next he phased through the ground then raised from it behind the second guy tapped his should provoking him to look where Big Chill was allowing the cryokinetic ghost freeze his blaster with touch jaming the weapon, angering the member to break it himself. The third just gave up and broke his scroll. </p><p>Another one was freezing from the ice on his legs allowing the alien to do his job and decided to also break the ice. </p><p>By then Chainsaw guy freed his glass wearing comrade from the ice and heard the Chameleon girl yell. </p><p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/d-jeJbvTfgk">Play instrumental - Mirror Mirror</a>
</p><p>"Lieutenant! The problem reached critical height"was the girl's warning pointing at Big Chill's back and the rest of the scrolls being broken while we hear in the background the deer girl yell 'fight useless pussies'. </p><p>"If a superhero defeating terrorists by accidentally doing something you'd expect to be done by a villian like breaking somebody's will to fight isn't irony, then who ever said that is wrong..."tried to snark Big Chill while looking shocked from what he had done.</p><p>Then Big Chill was shot in the back by twelve explosive bullets stunning him allowing the shooter which turned out to be the guy with the glasses dual wielding revolvers that slightly look like pocket knifes to close in,then pressed a button popping up the blades of the revolvers/pocket knifes, next said WF did a slash, a hack(not the kind you do with computers that was blocked by Big Chill and a stab that was also blocked, then the glass wearing WF assessed that it will take to much effort to kill the mothman he started retreating. </p><p>Meanwhile the alien heard the sound of a chainsaw signaling him to shift intangible and phase throught. When Big Chill phased he slightly flew backwards only to be hit by the electric lash. </p><p>But the lash luckily it didn't wrap this time. The chameleon girl throwed another three lash attacks which Big Chill side stepped.</p><p>"Not fooled twice, no shame on me. Or was it something else the saying"taunted the ghost mothman when he again heard the chainsaw.</p><p>The lieutenant swung his chainsaw only for Big Chill to quickly phased through it, land on it, tackle said lieutenant and latch onto his back. The chainsaw wielder then tried to pull Big Chill away but the alien mothman clutched at the shoulders and hitting his head.</p><p>"I've figured that you're actually able to use chi when you broke..."tried to explain Big Chill when he lost his grip"...from the ice."then got slamed in the ground, then the lieutenant tried to slam his chainsaw but the alien again just phased again adjusting himself to be behind the elite WF"Meaning I don't have to..."hit by the whip"...hooolllddd baaaackkk!"then Big Chill got shot by two shock inducing bullets allowing the lieutenant land a swipe on Big Chill sending the alien mothman to the edge of the camp. </p><p>While recovering from the blow Big Chill saw the chameleon girl slowly approaching followed by the lieutenant while the guy with the glasses was reloading, then looked at the badge as if expecting to be screwed by it at any moment, then back at the the girl specifically the lash/rapier. </p><p>When she attack she was metaphorically shocked that Big Chill caught the whip with his right hand and then literary was shocked by a simple kick in the stomach while the whip got frozen jamming it. Next Big Chill hammered his hands in her head. </p><p>Big Chill barely had the time to turn and catch the blade of the chainsaw although the action wasn't stopping the chain from rotating but he didn't need to. And so Big Chill phased and froze the weaponized wood cutter and took flight. </p><p>When he heard gunshots he turned intangible and descenting in the ground maneuvering out of the shocking bullets's way. The wearing glasses WF started pointing at the ground expecting Big chill. The mothman ascended  farther than expected dodged a bullet and a second leaving the WF with one bullet, then used the same technique with the icicles and wings. </p><p>The WF countered the move and prepared for the alien's following attack. The glass wearer start paring icicles dual wielded by Big Chill. When they got to standstill the WF used the last bullet stunning the mothman and tried to use the time to distance himself and reload. </p><p>But was tripped by Big Chill's hand falling face down and breaking his glasses, also allowing the alien moth to take the scroll and break it. </p><p>So the Big Chill again entered the so called 'leader Taurus' tent' and quickly took the train plans and foreverfall forest map and took flight. </p><p>"Sorry but I am leaving the party with a cold good-bye."punned Big Chill and fled away as fast as he could.</p><p>When the badge started to flash red and green again Big Chill landed behind one of the trees and his, then with a flash of red light reverted back to Ben. </p><p>"Did you seriously invade a base of terrorists all by yourself."complained the voice of Albedo which Ben tracked to be in front of himself albeit on the ground"It's an idiot's luck that you selected a lifeform capable of shifting it's molecules to become intangible."</p><p>"Um actually I knew this one could do that."sheepishly answered the green eyed human"He looked ghostly enough."</p><p>"You are ridiculous! You couldn't realistically guess a lifeforms abilities simply by comparing arbitrary similarities in appearance!"lectured the angry galvan not being aware of Ben doing hand mouth gesture"Worse!You've deliberately caught the electricity emitting lash! No one in their right mind are deliberately getting themselves shocked, then caught a chainsaw instead of immediately phasing through."then Albedo side tracked"And worse from the type chameleon faunus, her whip's cabability to morph into a rapier limits it's range to rapier standards and even in whip mode..."at this point Ben had gone not planing on listening to endless list of complains about everything earth...uh whatever was this planets's name related. </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>2010 November 21 Sunday 1 hour before sunset afternoon </strong>
</p><p>Ben now holding in his hand the train plans revealing that it conveniently had coordinates of probably from where they'll hijack the train and the time it will arrive at the coordinates' location. On the other the foreverfall map. </p><p>"Hey complaining, walking encyclopedia. Why doesn't this watch tell the time?"asked Ben. </p><p>"This is not a watch, even you should knowww...Unless the electricity you took was enough to damage the brain making you dumper than before."concluded the galvan convincing Ben that Albedo won't answer. </p><p>"Babysitters."complained the teen then noticed the rails under his feet, then back at the map and coordinates then turned towards the direction where he was supposed to be going and saw that the train in question was coming while on the background Albedo was reporting "Azmuth so should've made the omnitrix tell the time"</p><p>Ben quickly got out of the rails pressed a button and quickly dialed the omnitrix"This one kinda reminds me of ditto"then he slammed it to transform into a new form. </p><p>The form in question is a white child sized robot-like alien made of silicon. Having four fingers on each hand, headsets alike the ones someone would use when working with extremely loud equipment to avoid hearing loss connected by what seems to be a wire to a box attached to the back imitating the look of a cassette tape with the number '10' written in green on it and on the face two very narrowed green eyes and big mouth that when it opens reveals that the inside is the same shade of green with black lines evenly spaced. </p><p>Then the robot closed his eyes, started glowing green and with a tut he made a copy of himself "It worked?"happily exclaimed the robot, then punched the duplicate in the stomach. </p><p>"Hhhoo! WHY DID YOU PUNCH ME IN THE STOMACH"yelled the duplicate. </p><p>"Do know if we share pain..."the robot got punched by his duplicate. </p><p>"Now we do!"retorted said duplicate. </p><p>"Wait a moment!" noticed Albedo "You again got lucky to guess by arbitrary similarities the sonorosian's ability to duplicate"complained the red eyed Galvan while one of the sonorosian noticed the train pass by and notified the other "Wait I still have to explain..." a tower of four sonorosians formed and grab something on the train and got whisked by said train.</p><p>"Why the wielder of an alternate version of Azmuth's greatest creation is an idiot struck by electricity."</p>
<hr/><p>The sonorosians had entered in a wagon by an already opened trapdoor or whatever trains had. </p><p>"The terrorist have been here already"notified sonorosian #4.</p><p>"Gee! What told you that?" started snarking sonorosian #3 pointing at said trapdoor "The opened trapdoor..." Then at pile of cut black robots with V shaped visor "Or the pile of robots breaking at hit one."</p><p>"Now I need to test how durable..." #1 got again hit by #2.</p><p>"Let's just get to the next one."offered #2.</p><p>The next wagon was a storage for something, whatever this so called SDC from the train plan sells.</p><p>#2 two checked one of the crates to see what's in. He took out one fiery orange crystal "Jewellery sellers?" the duplicate shruged. </p><p>#3 did it with some containers too but found fiery orange collection of dust"Um... Ridiculous sprinkles for rich people?"</p><p>"Who the heck eats crystal?" asked #2.</p><p>"Didn't you heard me? Ridiculous rich people." snarked #3 but when he tried to clean himself the dust exploded very weakly only slightly harming #3 "Sprinkles for rich goners."</p><p>That made the other ones turn towards #3 especially #1 who was staring at a logo of a snowflake and causing #2 to carefully put back the crystal he was holding.</p><p>"I thing this things are the fire dust mentioned by the bomb making instructions?" stated #1 "Meaning this place is at risk of terrorist induced boom."</p><p>"But these..." #2 points at the crate of cristalized fire dust"...are crystals."</p><p>"Can I mention that I found the bomb?" #4 asks and points at a crate with said bomb. </p><p>The sonorosians had surrounded the terrorists' bomb and probably thinking of how to get rid of it. </p><p>"Does anyone have an idea that doesn't involve punching because trying to get rid of bomb can't be solved with that?" asked #4.</p><p>"Like math problems." remarked #3</p><p>"The plan is simple really. Me and #4 continue forward while you two go to the back of the train with the bomb and somehow get rid of that bomb with out exploding."ordered #1.</p><p>"I really should've learn which cables are gut to defuse a bomb."regreted #2.</p><p>"Um how do we move the bomb out of the crate?"</p>
<hr/><p>The next wagon was probablly another one for storing the security robots which was having one of it walls busted. Throught the hole the two sonorosians could see the back of a robot that seemed 12 ft.-ish(couldn't tell) with four robotic spider legs, two laser turrets for arms and another pair on each of shoulder trying to shoot probably another terrorist elite or this so called 'leader Taurus'. Then the robot's target made themself visible to the aliens by jumbing high enough to be above the 'spider bot' revealing that she is a black haired cat girl.</p><p>Then the sonorosians heard a bang from a gun that they could exactly pinpoint it on the head like extention(that the clones couldn't see) and the sound of the ricochets that was from the ground. That made the alien robots wonder why someone was firing at the ground. After the WF catgirl did a round off slashing with her sword and dodging seemingly fast enough to create after images (but there was something funny about tha thought for some reason) the sonorosians started making a plan.</p><p>"Okay! While the terrorist is busy destroying the only challenging robot that is not us we each go on the opposide side of the uh...'open wagon'? We quickly run to one of these stack of boxes hide make three clones there and repeat until the we get to the end off the wagon. When she and if possible this so called Taurus guy here or even someone else, there should still be enough to dogpile them as well." was #1's plan.</p><p>"But what if I can't make clones of myself..."asked #2 before being interupted by a SHUN sound.</p><p>They turned and saw that the dubbed by themselves spider bot was cleanly cut from it's legs and then they saw part of the crates on the left side launched out.</p><p>"Seens when..."started #1.</p><p>"...cutting stuff..."continued #4 with worring tone.</p><p>"...causes shockwave?"both finished and quickly hid behind the the portion of the wall that were well not a hole.</p><p>And when they decided to peek another weaker shun was heard by them(some sort of enchanced hearing probably) when they noticed the man that seemed to wear some sort of suit with  wilting rose emblem on the back and had goat horns(bull ones actually, they really were just that short) was staring at where the cut happened then the sonorosians took a chance to get closer to the scene.Then when they did the hid behind some stacks of crates.</p><p>"BLAKE! DID YOU SERIOUSLY FORGET THAT WE ARE NOT STEALING DUST THIS TIME?"angrily questioned the supposed 'goat faunus' that now could be made that his hair's streaks varing between red and black, having shealt his left hip for some reason looked that it could function as a blaster and having a more detailed grimm mask somewhat resembeling a bull.</p><p>This called Blake in question appeared to be the cat girl from eariler that now could be made that she had amber eyes, with torso lenght hair her clothes consiting of very short white shorts, legging that fated from black to purple and black shoes and I don't have idea what is her top called hold her sword...wait it's in it's shealt, a ratter sharp on and on the other her mask that had a resembelence of a cat face was on the next open wagon which was building distans between it and the previous ones.Apperantly connection between the wagons was cut.Then she dropped the mask on the rails</p><p>"DID YOU SERIOSLY GOT FROM HELL THE IDEA TO BETRAY OUR KIND, OUR BROTHERS AND SISTER OF THE WHITE FANG LIKE ME AND OUR FRIEND ILLIA."yell the WF while the sonorosians were probably wonder about her motive to betray the terrorist (apperantly not want to be a terrorist anymore is not the first thing to come up) "Hopefully the idiotic idea is the only thing thats I need to send to hell"then the faunus grabed his shealt with his sword pressed a button on it causing the shealt to shoot it's sword out for the owner to grap said weapon for the handle just in time reavealing blood red blade.</p><p>Meanwhile the catgirl named Blake's cat ears picked a 'tut' making her wonder what was making it. When the bull guy leaped at the next wagon the sonorosians had multiplied to ten and leap at him literally catching him off guard while repeating in an echo like fashion the phrase "Got you. Got you. Got you.". Causing the WF bull man to hit the part of the metal formerly connecting the wagons instead of grabbing it.</p><p>One of the clones had grabbed it and got on only for it to be cut by the Blake girl. Then the clone just leap and grabbed the remaining part. Before he got stabbed he created another clone to take the hit causing said clone to scream rather loudly but the he got stabbed by her sword's actual blade. Then when the two now lifeless clones dropped she sighed and sat on the floor.</p><p>Meanwhile the bull man that can be confused for a goat that was most likely this oh so infamous 'leader Taurus' was trying to get rid of the sonorosians they were punching him with one arm and clinging on him with the other.</p><p>Then Taurus pulled a clone with his hand and cut it. Then pulled his katana  closer to himself cutting another clone and so until there were only five left.</p><p>Then the robots let go of Taurus and  started to scatter.</p><p>The bull man quickly catches up to one of the robots and cut it in half. Next he would've shot another one, if he had his sheath. Then Taurus blocked with his katana energy shots fired by the clone with the blaster sheath while rushing towards the clone in question. Before the cut the sonorosian duplicated avoiding the strike.</p><p>"When did the Atlesean scums made self-duplicating robot?"vocally wondered the WF leader when he felt being tripped by a surprisingly strong roundhouse kick the got send a meter by the clone with the sheath by using said item as an improvised bat.</p><p>Taurus got up immediately and again blocked a shot and a second. Then when he tried to stab the sonorosian clone, but the robot prevented the attack by ensuring that the blade was put back in it's sheath then barely grabbed the sword handle in time preventing Taurus from unsheathing it and then the rest of the clones dogpiled again.</p><p>Then Taurus grabbed the clone holding the sword and shealt together for the head and with enough effort chrused it causing the rest of the clones to grimace out of horror and got of him.</p><p>Then when Taurus charged towards a clone it dodges a combo of hack and a slash but got shot by the sheath/blaster.</p><p>"Do these robots have to scream so loudly every time one of them gets destroyed?" commented the White Fang leader with annoyed tone but gave the sonorosians an idea.</p><p>When the bull man charged towards another he felt or rather heard the consequences of his comments which were ultrasonic frequency screams causing the katana wielder to stumble backwards.</p><p>"Hey what's wrong?" rhetorically questioned one clone in a taunting tone.</p><p>"Did ..." started to rhetorically question another then started to grin and giggle "...that HEARD?" then the clones started laughing form the wordplay.</p><p>Until the one that told got shot but the remaining 3 ducked out of the shots, when Taurus again charged at a clone then quickly got out of at least where the concussive sonic blast was before the robot screamed but apparently forgot that there were more than one because when he was about to cut the clone he got screamed by another.</p><p>"Charging again? Haven't you done that like three times?" taunted the sonorosian "At this point we may start to consider that you are a bull with unbelievably short horns." again taunted but really started to think of that possibility.</p><p>Then the alien clone screamed to prevent Taurus from striking because the bull Faunus had got out of the scream. Taurus shooted at the clone but ducked out of the way causing the WF leader to take a stance signifying  another charge attack.</p><p>"With this much noise you really should be wary of the..." quipped the robot causing the katana wielder to prepare for another scream. The scream came from another clone.</p><p>"...<span class="u">ECHO!</span>" screamed the clone behind Taurus then the one in front of screamed "<span class="u">ECHO!</span>" and so with naming done the now named Echo Echo clones got infront of Taurus and multiplied until they reached ten.</p><p>"And I thing I stop underestimate you sentient Atleasian junk to embarrassing levels!" threatened the White Fang leader when the ten Echo Echoes started to chant "Wall of..." and when Taurus prepared his katana as if he is trying to block with it sound of all things. The Echoes screamed "...SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUND" when the wave of ultrasonic scream came instead of likely being flied to a nearby tree and having ears ringing but he was staying in place while everything red on him started glowing althrough it is uknown if whatever he is doing stops from hearing an aconising scream.</p><p>When the screams stopped the White Fang smirked while for some reason the colours fated to left only with black silhouettes on red sky leaving the only thing not on these colours the green on the Echo Echoes eyes and omnitrix symbol and inside of the mouths which emoted worry. Then Taurus already got to striking range and imediately got to slash at them at <strike>any</strike> a moment!</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Meanwhile</strong>
</p><p>In the wagon with fire dust from earlier had entered the chamelon girl while holding her rapier in guard position, sneaking and scaning the area for anything that might attack her when she heard the door behind her open and quickly hid behind one of the boxes before being found but that didn't guarantee she wasn't heard from someone.</p><p>"Did you hear something?" asked the Echo Echo clone labeled #2.</p><p>"What to hear? The door opening or the footsteps of something that wasn't here before afterwards?" replied the snarky Echo Echo clone originally labeled as #3.</p><p>The chameleon girl who peeked to see how they looked and wrongly deduced that they are some sort of Atleasian robots. That deduction and the fact that Echo #3 apperantly has to have a snarky line made her worry for the wrong reasons. Worring when did Atlas develop this advanced A.I, why did they need A.I advanced enough to be virtually indistincuitible from at least actual people who seem to talk only in snark, were the little robots supposed to have that advanced A.I for premament feature or they were just convinient for testing this type of A.I before putting it in another robot with indistincluitible from human or Fau... human and why on SDC train of all thing? And she apperantly turned yellow with blue frekles from all this conspiracy thinking.</p><p>"Given that we apperantly can use echolocation despite not being bat, blind or both the who in question is somewhere..." Echo #3 was telling Echo #2 when he pointed at the general direction of chameleon girl's hiding location "...here!"</p><p>That made said chameleon girl start now worring about that the Echo Echoes have echolocation allowing them to pin-point to some extend her hiding direction then she calmed when realizing that there are like only two of them and prepared her whip/rapier then when she peeked to check where the two Echo Echoes were. They had multiplied to ten prombting her to mentaly scream {SELF REPRODUCING ROBOTS!} and likely thanked that she didn't say it outloud and noticed the omnitrix symbol shocking her and decided that she needed to get to her co-members.</p><p>When one Echo was about to find her she fliped at the other side of the box and imediately rushed to the door using whatever little time she got from the echo Echoes definition of mobilizing being 'drop whatever you were doing and chase the target'.</p>
<hr/><p>When the chameleon girl got to the next wagon she ignored the fact that there was a hole on the opposide wall while she was rushing to the next one only to get "...SOUND!" launched to the wall by a stray scream attack (apperantly the fight moved back to the train wagon).</p><p>Meanwhile Taurus beheaded one Echo then dodge two opposing scream and imediately shooting them afterwards, next tried to shoot another one that was on side but ducked and screamed at Taurus but the bull man sidesteped out of the scream's way only to the sidestep out of another and so until he got to stiking range. Said Echo Echo clone created a sound barrier (basically the Echo Echo creates a forcefield that uses vibration from the scream that created it to repel attacks) blocking the strike. The Echo dropped the barrier to try to attack but got shot near point-blank.</p><p>Then when the WF felt the presence of the clones that are about to dogpile him from behind he cut them all within seconds. After that he failed to turn and see that seven clones behind him had beformed 'wall of sound' without chanting the name and succesfully striking said bull man with the move. However four clones were shot while two dodge rolled and the central ducked and Taurus finding that his blaster had ran out of power while the central Echo gave orders to the other two.</p><p>Meanwhile in the wagon with the hole we see Chameleon girl wall jump out off the way off an Echo Echo scream then somersaulted out of another two screams then barely stabed a group of three Echoes in time that tried to dogpile her then got screamed by an echo behind her.</p><p>Meanwhile two clones who were not fighting noticed that the train portion they were on was about to stop moving.</p><p>"You know how we are currently dealing with terrorist problem?" asked the Echo Echo clone.</p><p>"Yes." answered the other.</p><p>"And that we established that this fire dust seems to be explosive?" again asked this clone</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Meaning the last thing we want to do is leave a wagon of explosive to terrorists." concluded the clone.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"I think that we are in a situation were you say 'yes'."</p><p>"Yes."</p>
<hr/><p>Those two clones had returned to the wagon storing the fire dust. One Echo was starting to search for where could be found a control panel for opening a cargo door. 'How does he know there's one?' you ask. Simple. There has to be a convenient way to get these boxes in and out. Meanwhile the other had multiplied and instucting his clones which boxes to pick.</p><p>"And now that leaves you two." stated the Echo Echo clone while referring to two other clones. Then he pointed the one on his left "You! You're going to the wagons behind to check for more creates...or were they boxes...nevermind thet basically mean the same." were the Echo's orders. He then pointed at the one on his right "You! You're going foward, find any boxes then make the necessery amount of clones to get these boxes outta this train and try not to be stopped by the fights happening." were the Echo's. Then asked "Understood?"</p><p>"Yeah!" confirmed the other two clones while saluting. Next these clones had gone to their respective directions.</p><p>Finally the clone tasked to find the control panel had found it. It was on the corner near to the door where the echo tasked to the wagons behind headed to. When he pressed the button he and the other clones heard the locks being removed and saw the cargo door open by a portion that is half the height of the wall being slightly moved inwards then moved up allowing us to see that the trainportion is now completely halted.</p><p>Then one Echo checked how far from the ground they are and reported "I think we need more clones if we don't want the risk of explosive crates."</p>
<hr/><p>Short moments after the Echo got to the wagon with the blown wall he got electrocuted by passing chameleon girl without the chance to make a copy of himself.</p><p>After that the chameleon girl noticed that she was surrounded by ten Echoes who formed a circle and she was the centre of that circle. She took a running stance and strarted to pay attention for any signs of them about to screaming at her.</p><p>"Echo..." she took it as the sign and started to run "...cham..." she could've made it out off the circle if the clone at her direction didn't make a clone behind him in time to kick her in the face causing her mask to show cracks "...BEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" the screams made her stumble back to the centre and eventually a little while after her mask completely broke and fell off her face she got rendered unconscious.</p><p>Afterwards the Echoes had merged into one Echo Echo which now goes to check what's happening on the next wagon. And notices that there are the remains of other Echo Echoes everywhere on the floor and on the distance Taurus being traped in an another echo chamber attack made of twelve clones.</p><p>Then Taurus stabs the ground with his katana so that he could use it as an object to pull himself towards the Echoes and when he reaches the place where he stabed the sword the bull man removes it and stabs it on the next location and repeat until he got to them. When he got there the Echo Echoes stopped the attack and the three closest to Taurus tried to dodge a slash attack via Ben's trademark dodge roll but that attack was a bait that put them where Taurus expected and killed the three of them.</p><p>Next he throwed his sword at three other clones who unsuccesfully tried to duplicate and catching their breathes killing them. Then got dogpiled by to Echo Echoes who screamed at him until he crushed their heads.</p><p>Then he notices one Echo had his sword and glared at him. Afterwards the clone started to approach the White Fang leader making the bull man himself also do. Then when They got to striking range the Echo started rabidly slashing while Taurus is tilting himself so that he won't be struck. Then Taurus quickly grabbed his sheath and put the sword in it then tilting the sheathed sword upward to catch the Echo.</p><p>"Thanks for the sword...not!" then the WF put the alien robot in the ground and crushed it with his foot.</p><p>Afterwards he noticed the last three clones preparing to do wall of sound attack.</p><p>"Ha! Cute the Atleasian sentient garbage thinks they can bring me to my limit when they are at theirs" mocked the WF leader when these Echoes noticed the one from the fight against chameleon girl who was predenting to be part of the piles of Echo Echoes noded at them as a signal to do it.</p><p>"Wall of SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDD" and so Taurus did the same with the first wall of sound and afterwards charged at the Echo Echoes causing again the black silhouettes on red background except Ben's green and cut the clones.</p><p>After that he kneeled from exaustion and checked his scroll and presssed some app named Aura meter. On it was a transparant line except for a small red portion, above it the an image of Taurus and under is writen "1%". </p><p>"One percent! Thank god that I destroyed them otherwise the Atleasian pieces of robot junk would've won in attrition." commented Taurus making the hiding Echo smirk victorious then the bull man noticed the still unconscious chameleon girl "Ilia?".</p><p>The surviving Echo Echo took it as a sign to attack if the omnitrix hasn't activated the timeout warning "I so know why I'm not suprised!" complained and then looked at an nearby crate.</p><p>"Where in hell did that beeping come from..."</p><p>"Hey look your favorite thing is about to happen!" announced the Echo Echo when he threw an cyanish white crystal likely another 'dust' crystal.</p><p>"Crap! Not the Schnees' favorite." cursed Taurus and immediately rushed towards Chameleon girl.</p><p>When he was about to enter Chameleon girl's wagon when Echo Echo shattered the dust crystal causing a giant block of ice to start forming causing Echo Echo to start running.</p><p>"BAD IDEA! BAD IDEA! BAD IDEA...AAAAA!" was yelling at humans reachable frequency when he started to uncontrollably fly towards the direction of other Echo Echoes with luckily fast enough to outpace the ice forming.</p><p>Meanwhile Taurus placed the unconscious body of chameleon girl and barely got to the previous wagon and without a time to question why is the cargo door open got out off the train and under it. Escaping the ice forming.</p>
<hr/><p>We cut to see the Echo Echoes being flying towards each other like magnets and merging into one. A moment after the merging completed Ben reverted in flash of red to his human form (note he is still wearing the pajamas).</p><p>"You were lucky that whatever mental condition you have causes you to forget the device's function is DNA altering painlessly and neutrient supplimenting, not showing the current time acording to how complete is a planets spin around it's axis in accortances of the region's timezone!" announced his presence Albedo allowing Ben to atleast learn that the question asking from earlier causing Ben to assume that Azmuth had facepalmed.</p><p>"Yeah! Mabye you have mental condition!" retorted Ben.</p><p>"Next answer why where your Echoes transfering crates full of a cristalized combustable matterial now by the name of fire uh..." Albedo tried to interrogate when he realized despite being scientist apparently doesn't know what was the name of what's he describing "Curse you embarrassments of Galvan Prime for never fixing the mistakes of what the natives call these crystals dust as if it comes naturally in the form minuscule crystals grouped in a powder instead of sizes that are closer to that of an average human palm and larger." </p><p>Then Ben with Albedo-induced boredom expressions realized the galvan finished talking "Well first it was either I or terrorists, second you're apparently candidating for biggest ego in the universe." answered Ben then snark at how Albedo dismiss the explosive crystals' name.</p><p>"Laugh all you want the chances of me being right are 100% even you Terrans should apply enough logic do know that naming it dust wouldn't make sense." argued the red eyed galvan without realizing how wrong he is.</p><p>Then Ben checked the omnitrix predictably the hourglass was still red and asks "So, seens you like to talk how about you tell what could cause someone to betray an terrorist organization?"</p>
<hr/><p>We cut to see chameleon girl starting to return to consciousness. Next she notices she was laying on a tree next to the train portion and notices Taurus leaning on an other tree with scowl on the face and then scans the area for something or someone.</p><p>"Hey Adam." she called "Where is Blake?"</p><p>"On the other part of the train!" answered Adam Taurus with a portion of his spite.</p><p>"Well let's pray she can defend from the security ahead." said chameleon girl wit worring tone.</p><p>"And I hope the BITCH HAS EAR RINGING DEATH." yelled with most of his spite in what must be chameleon girl's most confusing  moment in her life.</p><p>"But w-wasn't B-Blake..."</p><p>"A TRAITOR! A BITCH TURNED AGAINST USE! BITCH BETRAYING OUR KIND! SCARTTY CAT WHO CUT THE TRAIN IN PATHETIC ESCAPE CONSEQUENCES FROM THE ATROCITY!" granted Adam.</p><p>And chameleon girl turned blue with her freckles turning green "Blake... us... betrayed... Blake... me... betrayed... but... me... Blake..." was all she told.</p><p>Then after calmed a bit "Strange? I expected worse reaction." retorted Adam but silence "It wasn't bad reaction. Right. *silence* Riiight. *silence* Right? *silence* Right?! *silence* RIGHT?!"</p><p>
  <strong>Character profile: Adam Taurus</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Species: Terran(type cattle Faunus)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Homeworld: Terra(Remnant)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Age: 23 Terra star cycles?(Can only be pinpointed to be at his early twenties.)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Abilities: Subject has very limited aura/mana/chi manipulation under the form of creating a body shaped forcefield and passively enhancing his cababilities to some sort of superhuman level; Has experties in swordfighting using a katana; Has excellent marksmanship cababilities;<br/>
             Semblance: Moonslice- Energy absorption and release ability cabable of absorbing energy from lasers/blasma attacks, explosions and various kinetic energies like                             concussive blast or good ol' puching via using his sword as an either energy conduit or altright medium for storing the energy. Note: the detail about if the energy is stored               within the subject or the sword is currently unknown</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Equipment: Wilt- His sword an red supersharp katana that seems to be durable enough to withstand streesses from it's user releasing large quantities of kinetic energy. Either used as an energy conduit or altright used as an meduim for storing energy as mentioned in his semblance section and allowing it's user to concentrated the energy release from it's edge making the energy use more efficent (translation: making devastating cuts easier).<br/>
                   Blush- Wilt's sheath. Blush also seems to be a blaster that fires red shots. When Wilt is sheathed by pressing the trigger Blush will fire the sword as an quick way to unsheath the sword.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Weaknesses: Seems to have downplayed tendencies of arrogans; Usually absorbtion abilities tend to have an limit on how much energy can be absorbed at once and there is always an limit on how much energy can be stored and when reached best case you can't absorb past the limit; Blush would eventually run out off power; Subject seems relliant on using his sword as an coduit for his semblance impling some sort of advantage by doing so; Subject has to be prepared to absorb energy. Note: it's unknow if being bull Faunus causes hightened chances of rage inducment.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Counterparts from dimension 10(Ben's world): None</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1. The changes on the layout of the train and the type of gun blush is is caused by me forgetting stuff and not wanting to change the mistakes. Like seriously this took month when it shoud've taken at most a week.<br/>2. Changing fire dust to be fiery orange and ice dust to icy cyan (hopefully I didn't forgot that there already is a dust colored cyan) was intentional.<br/>3. Yeah I kinda desided to add chi as another term for mana and Aura because it seemed to fit.<br/>4. So far this Big Chill seems to prefer the 'freezing by touch' aspect of his cryokinesis and likely hasn't discovered the ice breath and Echo Echo is the same as canon (baring the fact that one of them begame a snarker)<br/>5. An Echo Echo clone being called 'Echo' based on the video series by The Ink Tank 'And Beyond' so far the only bit I took from the Echo Echo lore episode.<br/>6. Ben not thinking off the obvious reason someone would betray terrorist organization is based on the part of his OV personality in which is challenging to prove that you turned a new leaf.<br/>7. In honesty about Albedo expect him to do more than be Mr. Exposition or insult something on the planet that isn't no sooner than chapter/episode 4</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>